


Scared To Say

by EmoCarnations (CrimsonCarnations)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Camping, Chocobo Races, Chocobos, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Picnic, otp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonCarnations/pseuds/EmoCarnations
Summary: Ignis turned to Gladio and sighed heavily. He pinched the bridge of his nose and grumbled. “They are bloody Idiots. God they should just kiss already. I swear if I hear a word about this from Noctis I am going to push them together myself” he sighed.





	Scared To Say

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have ever written for this fandom and I was honestly nervous so I hope it is good

Noctis looked up at the sun and sighed heavily. It was getting dark again. He wished he could continue to travel in the dark but he just didn’t trust himself to avoid the daemons well enough. Especially if they decided they wanted to jump out in the middle of the road. He nearly crashed last time and he wasn’t really prepared for that kind of stress. He grumbled as he looked at Gladio. “The campsite is closer than the town. So I guess we are camping...again”

Gladio smirked and chuckled. “Come on, at least that means we get to eat food from specs.” He hummed. “At least it isn’t raining like it was the other night.”

“Oh yeah that was totally awful. But I would rather stay in comfy beds” Prompto shrugged. “At least we have a nice fire to keep us warm. You could even call the chocobos Noct! They love to sleep with us!” He hummed to himself and started to help set up the chairs. He pulled out his camera and snapped a picture of Ignis helping Gladio set up the tent.

“I was gonna call them anyway so they can eat with us” Noctis responded before pulling out the whistle to do just that. The birds came running in and he watched the big smile appear on Prompto’s face. 

Prompto took a few pictures of them before turning to Ignis. “What’s for dinner then Iggy?”

Ignis turned to look at Prompto and chuckled. “Well it is up to Noct really but here is the list of what I can make with what we have” He offered to the two of them. “Though I do recommend we eat something light since we were invited to breakfast with Cindy.”

“Oh yeah! Hey Noct how about the fries? They are pretty simple and you love them right?” Prompto suggested. “Maybe you could even help Iggy with them again”

“That’s not really a good idea but I do like the idea of fries. How about it Ignis?” Noctis smiled slightly as Ignis nodded. He went to sit down with his chocobo and smiled as Prompto sat down with him. He hummed in thought for a moment before turning to look at him. “Hey blondie.”

Prompto tilted his head. “Oh that’s gotta be me right?” He chuckled. “Everything okay Noct?”

“Yeah I was just wondering. Have you ever...really liked someone. But you couldn’t say it because you aren’t sure if they have any chance of liking you back or  that they...don’t like the um...the gender that you are?”

“Oh yeah all the time.”

“well...uh...yeah me too” Noctis turned to look at the fire, silence ran over them. They sat there until Ignis brought over their food. That was when everything went back to being simple.

Ignis turned to Gladio and sighed heavily. He pinched the bridge of his nose and grumbled. “They are bloody Idiots. God they should just kiss already. I swear if I hear a word about this from Noctis I am going to push them together myself” he sighed.

Gladio laughed. “Prompto and Noctis? I thought you knew that already. They are in love with each other and neither has even realised. We should set them up” he smirked. “I bet you and I could get them together and get them to admit it” 

“I will not sink to childish games. How about we just tell Noctis to come forward with his problems” Ignis looked at Gladio and sighed. The face the other made said it all “You’re right. We need childish games with these two” He muttered.

“Alright here is the plan” Gladio hummed. “Get Noctis to join one of the Chocobo races and I’ll convince prompto to agree to a date with the winner. I’ll tell him the race is with Cindy or something. Maybe we can even get her to race.” He hummed. “yeah and then when Noct wins Prompto will have to go on a date with him and they will admit to each other that they enjoyed it right?”

“That sounds highly manipulative. But if it gets them to admit it then it just might work” Ignis stated. “I’m sick of hearing Noctis complain about it” He shrugged. He kissed Gladio’s cheek gently. “Come on now. It’s time for bed. We will do this all in the morning.”

And they did just that. It wasn’t even that hard to get Prompto to agree to the date and of course Noctis won. He was one of the best chocobo racers out of their group. Next to maybe only prompto. Maybe.

“Wait so...does that mean I am supposed to go on a date with Noct?” Prompto asked. “Isn’t that a little weird? I mean we are on this great big quest together. Should we-”

“Yes, you are going on the date. Come on” Ignis grabbed Prompto’s hand and pushed him towards Noctis.

Noctis turned bright red and smiled. “I heard that you were kind of like the prize for this race. Did you maybe want to just have a picnic? I can convince Ignis to make us some simple snacks.

“Oh yeah that sounds nice” Prompto chuckled a bit. “I...well I guess this would probably be a good time to talk to you actually” he whispered, grabbing Noctis’ hand in his. “I have been wanting to talk to you about something and what we talked about last night kinda helped me realise it was a good time.”

“Really?” Noctis asked, tilting his head. He hoped this was going in the direction he thought it was.

“Yeah...um..I like you Noctis.” Prompto started. “Like….LIke like you. Like more than friends like you”

Noctis laughed softly and wrapped an arm around the blond. “I love you too Prom”


End file.
